Professional Concern
by Bishonen no Hime
Summary: A mission provokes an unusual reaction from Alucard, leaving Integra to deal with disturbed troops and an elder vampire set on edge. IxA, Warnings: Mentions of homosexual rape and spoilers for ch. 70 of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic and I'm making no money with it. So nyah.

Professional Concern

Integra dismissed the soldiers, watching them leave with more than a few of their number looking as if they might be ill. After the door shut with a soft click Integra gazed down at the report in front of her, attempting to judge the situation she now faced. She knew something had happened on the mission but she hadn't imagined this. The file was opened to a picture of the target, Nathaniel Simmons, a Freak chipped vampire. Up until this evening he had only been _suspected _of kidnapping children from several nearby locales, as they had no proof. According the report, the squad and Alucard had happened upon the vampire at the same moment and caught him in the middle of…violating a young teenage boy and it had been very obvious that the boy was not there by choice. The troops weren't quite sure what happened, all they knew was that something in Alucard appeared to have snapped, which is quite a step when most of the troops and staff already considered him quite insane. What descriptions of his actions she did manage get out of the men suggested that saying he had gotten quite violent was a gross understatement. Apparently his actions tonight made his previous brutality look humane; apparently something to do with his wolves, the young vampire's internal organs and quite a bit of screaming.

Though the troops didn't know what caused Alucard to react in such a manner, Integra could all too clearly see what had transpired. Without a doubt the scene of the boy being raped had dredged up his memories of a similar experience of his own. No doubt this vampire had gotten the full brunt of what the older vampire had always longed to release upon the Sultan Murad II.

She couldn't blame him for the actions he had taken, had she been in the situation Integra couldn't say with certainty how she would have reacted. However to do so in front of human troops, fully knowing how they would react to such violence bothered her. She would definitely have to address this with him. That decided Integra stood from her desk, taking a moment to roll her shoulders slightly, attempting to relieve some of the kinks that had worked into the muscles. Glancing out the window she noted the full moon that hung low and bloated in the sky, bathing the countryside in shimmering, pale light. With a nod to herself Integra started for the roof, his usual haunt on nights such as this.

-----------------------------

The frigid winter air bit into her through her suit jacket as soon as she opened the door, seeping into her body, making her bones ache. _'I'm too young to feel this old.'_ Integra thought to herself as she made her way over to the hunched figure of her servant. His hands clenched the cement ledge as he leaned out over its edge, his face into the wind as if he were catching the scents that rode upon it. The wind's invisible fingers caught his coat and whipped it up behind him, revealing the tense lines of his body, as he stood as if poised to strike at any moment. He looked positively feral and it sent something thrilling through Integra that she suppressed as she came up next to him, arms crossed in a gesture that was just as much to retain heat as it was to look reproachful.

"I hear that things got a little out of hand this evening."

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, his voice guttural, rasping somewhere low in his throat. Integra started to fish in her pockets for a cigar, wanting the excuse to have some sort of warmth out in the chilled night.

"The soldiers just filed their report with me." She paused to light the rolled tobacco before continuing, "And you've confirmed it, with your actions now and with the bloodlust that surged into my mind earlier." He made a gruff noise that could have been a chuckle.

"I didn't realize I had projected my thoughts that strongly." Integra made a disgusted noise, leaning over to brace her elbows against the building's ledge.

"Bloody hell Alucard, I nearly blacked out going up the stairs because of it. I doubt you were realizing much at the moment. It's still burning in the back of my mind, so I know that Freak's demise didn't even begin to scratch the surface of what you're feeling." She exhaled slowly, prolonging the draining of the smoke from her lungs. "However we need to talk about how your actions have affected my troops."

"They will recover." He informed her as he took a long, unneeded breath of cold air.

"The last thing I need is the troops being unable to work with you or Seras when assigned to the same missions. By morning the whole barracks will be positively swimming with the story." Integra watched him from the corner of her eye; it was then that she realized that he hadn't blinked during the entire conversation.

"This has nothing to do with the Police Girl and they have no right to judge me or my actions. That thing deserved every minute of agony that it received."

"I don't disagree with either point Alucard, however my responsibility is to look after the welfare of my men. This evening has forced me to give the whole squad a five day reprieve in their duties, and I now have a group of soldiers that are too frightened to sleep or that will spend the entire night vomiting because of your display."

He didn't respond to her, he just continued to look out over the grounds. She noted the way his eyes dilated as the wind kicked up again and she felt the bloodlust spike through their link. Integra sighed as she stood, extinguishing her cigar on the cement before flicking it from her hand and over the side. She turned and walked started to walk away, stopping at the door that led back into the mansion.

"Go hunting tonight Alucard." She heard the heels of his boots scrap on the concrete as he turned sharply to look at her. "That should allow you to release some of this aggression. The only restrictions I put on you is that there be only one prey and that you be back by dawn. We'll discuss tonight's events tomorrow."

"Master." He uttered the word like he didn't know what to do with it; should it be a question or an acknowledgement? Without turning to face him she pulled open the door, letting the heat wash over her before saying over her shoulder.

"As I said, I look after my men." She felt something shift in him through their connection before his presence dissipated from her senses. Integra allowed the door to slam shut behind her as she went down to resume her work.

-------------------------------------

Sometime later Integra slept in her bed, cocooned in the heavy blankets against the winter cold that managed to seep into the mansion. She stirred slightly when the sensation of something cold slid across the skin of her face in a sweeping motion, as if brushing hair from her cheeks before a voice at the edge of her consciousness whispered, _'Thank you, Integra.'_ Sleepily she cracked her eyes open to find herself alone in the room, but with the pale light of dawn trying to creep in through the drapes. With a small smile Integra snuggled back into her blankets, seeking a bit more sleep before life forced her awake again.

-------------------------------------

AN: this was inspired by the new chapter to the Hellsing manga, in which we find that Alucard (as Vlad Dracula) being raped as a human child is cannon.

There may be a second part to this, of Alucard somehow reciprocating the gesture. Maybe.

I would love to know what you all think of this. After all, if I get no feedback, how can I get better, ne?


	2. Taking Care of the Master: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, and I have no official affiliation with it. I'm just abusing the characters.

-------------

Taking Care of the Master: Part One

Integra rushed into the building, her boots clicking noisily against the concrete sub floor of the unfinished high-rise. She passed a group of her men sprinting for the door, struggling to carry another one of their profusely bleeding comrades to the waiting medical teams. Not bothering to glance at them, she pushed further into the complex, focusing on getting to the group of soldiers still struggling against the vampire. She rounded the corner to the stairwell at a run, her boots struggling to find purchase on the blood slicked floor.

"Blast it!" Integra cursed as she grabbed the hand rail to propel herself up the stairs; her other hand on the hilt of the sword at her waist, tilting it upward so her feet didn't hit it with every stride. The floor and walls were pitted with bullet holes, leaving crumbled debris strewn everywhere and Integra with the assumption that the vampire had been chased up the stairs. Only marginally listening to the radio communications coming from her earpiece she noticed a cool wetness seeping through her glove; more blood no doubt, coming off the dripping rail. _'This was not supposed to happen!' _Integra angrily thought to herself as she continued to bolt up the flights.

She had received a report about members of the construction crew going missing as they worked on the building. They had simply disappeared; no sign of struggling, no blood, nothing. However, a pair of electricians had gone to the basement to work on some faulty wiring, only to come across the mutilated bodies of the missing workers. They discovered rather brutally that they were not alone in the basement when a figure lunged out from the shadows, grabbing one of the men by the throat, supposedly snapping it instantly. The other man made it out of the basement, which Integra thought was very peculiar unless the vampire was so starved that it had focused solely on feeding off the victim in its hands, rather than chasing down another one. Once Scotland Yard was informed of the incident they immediately called in Hellsing, apparently preferring to sacrifice her men rather than their own.

She could hear the gunfire now, which she felt was a good sign; at least she knew that her men were still alive. However that also meant that the vampire was still attacking them. Something wasn't right; the vampire was outnumbered exponentially by trained soldiers with automatic weapons loaded with silver. Surely they should have been able to wound it enough to at least slow it down by now. Regardless, Integra prepared for the worst and took her hand from the rail to remove her .45 from its holster.

The gunfire was deafening now as she reached the top, the door onto the floor stood open, allowing the sound to spill into the stairwell and echo. Integra slid to one side of the opening, leaning forward just enough to get glimpses into the room. It was a veritable forest of steel girders spotted with occasional cement pillars all intended to support the weight of the roof above. A sudden explosion rocked the building, forcing smoke, dust and hot air through the doorway, whipping Integra's hair around her.

_'Grenades?'_ Integra seethed inwardly, _'What daft idiot is using them around bare, load bearing steel?'_ She could see now that the door had not been idly left open, but rather blown partially off its hinges from a grenade at close range. The grenades used by Hellsing weren't designed for sheer explosive power, but were actually intended to release an extensive amount of silver shrapnel in a concentrated area. But surely they could see that the beams couldn't be exposed to any more explosions, no matter how contained, without compromising the roof's integrity.

Suddenly, Walter's voice cut through the other thoughts in her mind. "Sir Hellsing, I have a report." Scowling, Integra pressed her free hand to her ear, depressing the button on the earpiece that activated the microphone.

"Quickly, Walter." She responded in a hushed tone, the last thing she wanted draw the attention of vampire or distract her men still fighting it.

"The last squad to evacuate confirmed that the blasts we were hearing are in fact coming from some of our grenades."

"I am aware of that now Walter." Integra sincerely hoped that he had more information for her than that.

"Yes Sir, however we are not the ones using them."

Integra felt her blood run cold, "Do you mean to tell me that it is just standing back from a safe distance and lobbing grenades at my men? How the bloody hell did the vampire get a hold of our weaponry?" She was having trouble keeping her voice down as the magnitude of the situation slammed into her. Walter heaved an aggravated sigh on the other side of the line.

"Apparently it killed one of our men and discovered that the body in its hands had a whole vest of them."

"Davidson." Integra said through ground teeth as she recalled the solider that prided himself on his expertise with the device, carrying loads of them with him into every battle. Never mind that if he was struck in the chest hard enough he would blow up like some great fire cracker. _'This certainly changes the plan.'_

Her intent had been to go in, get her men out, and then secure the building from the outside while waiting for Alucard and Seras to return from their separate missions before re-engaging with their aide. The problem now was that the vampire could just drop grenades on her soldiers from windows above, decimating her forces and increasing the threat to civilian lives and property. Integra cursed loudly; this changed everything.

She could hear voices from inside now, were they making their way to the door or were they just yelling over the sound of their SA80s?

"Walter, the plan has changed." Integra told him as she tightened her grip on the gun in her hand. "I want you to get everyone away from the building. There is one more squad coming down that will no doubt need medical assistance, but once they are down get everyone away." She could already hear his disapproval in his voice.

"Integra, I don't think-"

"I'm going in, Walter." She cut him off quickly before jerking the device out of her ear and dashing into the room.

It very much looked like a war zone; great craters in the flooring and walls marked grenade explosions, and what looked to be hundreds of brass casings littered the floor, glinting among the debris. The squad was along the wall to her left, in a corner, hunkered down behind a pillar seeking some form of shielding against any more grenades. Three of them darted out from behind their shelter to fire across the room while one other tried to tend to a downed man. She ran towards them, shooting rounds as she finally got a glimpse of the vampire on the far side. It was male, rather anticlimactically short with greasy brown hair.

Integra slid behind the pillar, dropping down to get out of harm's way and to check on the wounded man. His right leg was gone above the knee, shreds of tissue and uniform hung from the severed end. A makeshift tourniquet had been wound tightly just above the wound, but Integra could easily tell that the man was starting to slip into shock. If he didn't get out and to the med teams soon, this man was going to die on the floor. Integra holstered her .45 and grabbed the SA80 on the floor beside the inert man. She reached over and grabbed the munitions box, flipping the lid open with a sound that was drowned out by the gunfire. Looking up, she recognized the man kneeling wordlessly by the soldier's side; however he seemed to be staring off into space.

"Gable!" She yelled at the soldier trying to tend the wounded man. He jerked around to face her, his eyes wide, pupils huge. She could see his hands shaking profusely. _'Damn it; shock of a different kind.'_ Integra locked her eyes with his. "Gable, give me any magazines you have for your SA80." He still looked dazed.

"Okay…" He muttered, causing Integra to snarl.

"What was that?" she roared and finally saw something click behind his eyes.

"Y-Yes SIR!" He immediately started pulling out his extra magazines. _'That's it; get back in the routine boy.'_ Integra smiled inwardly to herself; a soldier's life was nothing if not routine, after a while reactions became automatic; sometimes to the point if they weren't in their routine they didn't feel comfortable. There was no better way to stave off shock, even if it was just for a bit.

"What are your orders Sir?" One of the soldiers standing at the pillar asked before swinging around to let another barrage of bullets loose. Integra recognized him as the Sergeant, Lawrence.

"The five of you are getting out. Give me any extra magazines you have, saving only one for yourself. One of you will need to help carry his man out while the other two provide the cover fire." They were all looking at her like she had gone soft in the head.

"But what will you do Sir?" It was Gable that finally asked, even as the others handed her what few extra magazines they had; only two in total.

"Me?" Integra felt a grin creep onto her face; it was the same expression that reminded Walter of her father when he had been young and had fallen too far into his cups. She stuffed the clips into her pockets before finishing.

"I'm going to do what all Hellsings do. I'm going hunting."

-----------------------

AN: I know, I know: Alucard didn't even appear in this part. He's in the second one, I promise; I had to separate it into different parts because it was becoming far too long for one chapter. I'm not going to promise when it will be done, I always struggle with fight scenes, so I'm taking my time on it to get it right. Or at least as right as I can get it; but rest assured that it is coming relatively soon.

SO please R&R for me. I would really like to know what you guys think.


End file.
